


Baby It's Cold Outside

by Mysticeyes2987



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticeyes2987/pseuds/Mysticeyes2987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A freak blizzard traps Tim and Kon in a mountain-side Cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> This is Aimee's Christmas Fic! I have it hand written but seeing as she won't get the hard copy until after Christmas, here it is, so she doesn't have to wait.
> 
> Soundtrack: "Stille Nacht" - Mannheim Steamroller

Some vacation this turned out to be. Kon couldn’t help but feel like a complete idiot. The one time he had tried to surprise his boyfriend with a vacation to the mountains in a cottage owned by a mutual friend, Fate decides to drop a mountain’s worth of snow on them. With no electricity, the nearest help being a good five miles away, and the temperature quickly dropping into the single digits, he couldn't help but wonder if this was really it. If this was how he was going to go out. But a soft glow broke him from his thoughts.

Tim, who had been bent over the fire place for the last twenty minutes or so finally stood. It had taken a while, but he finally got a fire started. Thankfully the cabin had come well stocked, which also included fire wood.

“There. That should help.” The two set up pillows and blankets around the fireplace, soaking up the steadily burning heat. Gods was it ever a welcome relief to the biting cold.  The wind still howled outside, doing her best to blow the walls of timber and dry wall down. But the house held firm, despite Nature’s attempts. The two huddled before the fire, soaking up the warmth from the flames as well as from each other.  

“I’m sorry this weekend was such a bust.” Kon murmured into Tim’s shoulder. Tim just looked to him, and smiled.

“I don’t know. I don’t think this is too bad now is it?” He was rewarded by the small grin tugging on the corner of Kon’s lips. Sitting here, snuggling with his lover before the fire, even if everything else was going to an icy hell around them; here, in this small bubble of warmth, Tim was happy.

“No.” Kon smiled as he pulled Tim into his lap and kissed the cold skin on the back of Tim’s neck.. “No this isn’t bad at all.” Kon held his lover close, taking everything from the snapping of the burning logs to the golden light dancing on Tim’s skin. If he closed his eyes, he could hear the hum of the heater, the smell of hot chocolate. In this moment, he had everything he wanted. Right here.

“Merry Christmas, Tim.” Tim looked back at him for a moment, amusement dancing over his face before he removed his wrist from the blankets to show Kon his watch. Three minutes past midnight.

“Happy New Year, Kon.” 


End file.
